


An engagement 24 years in the making.

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Night Court
Genre: F/M, I have no clue where they are in this story, Inspired by the 30 Rock wedding, Kinda Fluffy, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: How did Harry and Christine end up getting married after so long anyway?





	

When Harry put his arm around her shoulders and Christine leaned into his touch it didn't mean anything, they had always been very tactile with each other. The feeling of contentment he felt having her in his arms had never dulled over the years, but it was only because of their enduring friendship.

"So, little Charlie's off to college." Harry said after a moment. "Seems like only yesterday that he was born in the elevator."

Christine smiled. "I was so afraid that day, not just of having him, but of raising him. How was I going to take care of a child all by myself, not just nurture him, but raise him properly. And now look where he is."

Her voice grew quieter. "I don't think I could have done it without you. And the others."

Harry noticed the way her voice caught, but didn't let himself think about it. "We may have helped, but the reason Charlie's such a great kid is because of you, Miss Sullivan. You've been a fantastic mother to him."

Christine blushed from the praise. "Thank you Sir."

She leaned back into Harry's embrace, head resting on his chest. For a time they were silent, until Christine suddenly spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

"Harry, can...can I say something?"

"Of course Christine. What is it?"

"Seventeen years ago we agreed to be just friends. I let you think it was what I wanted. At the time I was sure I could get over my feelings for you. But," she paused. "I couldn't. After all this time my feelings haven't changed. Harry... Harry, I love you."

Harry was stunned. Was this real? He had to be dreaming. But if he was, he didn't want to wake up.

"Christine I... There's been so many times when I thought maybe, just maybe you still cared for me, but I always ignored them. I thought they were just wishful thinking on the part of a guy who never got over you." He took a deep breath. "I love you too."

"Really?"

Harry smiled softly. "Truly."

"Oh Harry." They turned to each other, and just like they had many times before, leaned forward, and gently kissed.

"Mom? Oops," came an embarrassed voice from the doorway.

Christine reluctantly pulled away from Harry, and they both turned to look at her son.

"Are you and Uncle Harry dating now?" Charlie asked. "Are you going to get married? Can I call him 'Dad'?"

"Charlie..." Harry started, but was cut off by Christine.

"You know what Charlie? That's not a bad idea." She turned to Harry. "Will you marry me?"

"You mean that?"

At Christine's nod, Harry continued. "Well then, what can I say but yes?"

She hugged him tightly and they kissed again as Charlie cheered. It had been an incredibly long road, but they had finally gotten there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is in character. I just kind of wondered what the in-universe explanation for the wedding being so late was so I wrote this. Harry had been going to tell Charlie that it was too early to be thinking about marriage.


End file.
